Late Night Activities
by fairygirl90
Summary: Sirius and Wormtail overhear something from their dorm room and immediately start to wonder who could be up there. Do you think they can guess? Can you? Rated T because of implied scenes. ONE-SHOT.


**Ok so this is my first ever attempt at a Harry Potter fan fiction. I do have other fan fictions in the making, but I figured since this is only a one shot that it should be ok. I hope you like it. **

**Warning: Very much implied sexual stuff (no images, but I mean what else could they be doing?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have bought the books and the movies, but as to the rights they belong only to JK Rowling. **

**By the way this is set when the adults were at school, probably in their 5****th**** or 6****th**** year (Crazy teenage hormones *eye roll)**

"Come on you two we should probably go to bed now, James likely isn't going to be coming back anytime soon, who knows where he could be right now." The boy said to his two friends. The boy was tall lean if somewhat ragged looking, but despite his outward appearances he was the most responsible of their group.

"I can't believe he left us behind?! He's probably off doing some awesome prank and he didn't think to let his best mates in on it!" the better looking of the three said, he was the one with all the charm, he made Remus look washed out and well Peter well looked worse next to him. Remus rolled his eyes, he knew that James could be anywhere in the castle right now with his invisibility cloak and he knew that if he didn't convince Sirius to go to bed he would go looking for him and get caught.

"Seriously Padfoot lets go exams are coming soon, not that you study but sleep should be important, you don't want to fall asleep halfway through do you?" Remus asked his friend, Sirius aka Padfoot looked a bit put out, but decided it would be best for him to listen to his friend, much to the relief of Peter; he hated it when his friends had disagreements as he never knew who to side with.

Peter headed up the stairs to their room first.

"J-jaames- aaah-" he heard through the door. He stopped in his tracks.

"What's the hold-up Wormtail?" Sirius asked as he almost ran into the small beady eyed boy. Wormtail (Peter) just flailed his arms and looked at the door and back at Sirius, then back at the door. He was so nervous he didn't even know what to say.

"I – I h-he… d-ddoor-" he tried when he heard the moan again, this time Peter turned bright pink and Sirius having heard this time started smirking. He grabbed Peter's arm and started dragging him back down the stairs.

"I thought we agreed to go to bed?" Remus sighed seeing his friends coming back down, failing to notice Sirius' smirk or Peters flaming face.

"Don't worry Moony; I don't plan on going anywhere." Sirius said, his smirk turning into a creepy smile. "I want to catch who James has up in our dorm as she comes out." Remus was surprised; Prongs had a girl in his room? "Who wants to bet he finally convinced Evans?" Sirius joked. Remus rolled his eyes again.

"Like that would ever happen." He said, and then added quietly "you're on."

"5 galleons." Sirius said. Remus shrugged he didn't have that kind of money, being a werewolf and all, but he knew Lily Evans would not go for his friend, not unless he did a huge amount of growing up.

"Whatever you say Padfoot." He replied. Wormtail just watched the exchange with worried eyes, he wondered how much longer they would have to wait in the common room it was already pretty late.

Apparently they didn't have to wait long as Lily Evans walked down into the common room… from the girl's dorm.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed. Remus chuckled; he had obviously just won their bet, thankfully. "No way weren't you just in the boy's dorm?!" even Peter cringed at that sentence.

"Excuse me?" Evans asked, her green eyes flashing in anger.

"I mean weren't you just with James?"

"Why on earth would I be with James?! That stupid overgrown git who thinks he's all that just because he can play Quidditch." The red head huffed obviously displeased as she headed back to the dorm after collecting her bag that she had apparently forgotten earlier.

"Oh no Moony don't give me that look. We all know perfectly well that Prongs could have taken her back to her room with his invisibility cloak."

"I have to disagree with you there Padfoot." The rougher boy said shaking his head. "You seem to be forgetting that anytime you tried to sneak into the girl's dorm the stairs turned into a slide and you were not able to get in. They are protected from us boys by magic and I doubt an invisibility cloak would fool it otherwise you would be using it all the time." Peter looked up to Remus his eyes shining; his friends were so smart he thought to himself. Sirius however cringed as he forked over the 5 galleons remembering that he had tried to get up there with the cloak, not that his friends had known, and Remus was right if it had worked he would have definitely be asking James for the cloak every morning to peep on the unsuspecting girls. Remus' smile was smug as he collected the money and pocketed it.

"Wh-who do y-you th-think is u-up there?" Peter stammered. The two other boys looked at the smaller boy in surprise, Peter almost never talked he was usually content to just listen to whatever they had to say especially if James was around.

"I wonder... should we take a look?" Sirius asked, thinking it would be worth seeing his best friend naked if he could see the girl he was with (hopefully have a better view of the girl though).

"Of course not!" Remus scolded. "I can't believe you would actually suggest that you pervert!" Sirius just laughed at his friend, he was used to being scolded and only ever paid half attention.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said trying to think of who could be in the room with their friend and coming up with a blank, sure James flirted occasionally, but the only girl he had ever seemed interested in was that Evans girl and if she was ruled out it could only mean that anyone and no one was the mystery girl. The more he thought about it the more confused he got, was it someone from their house? Was she from another house, he tried to imagine girls from the other houses and laughed out loud when he tried to imagine James with a Slytherin. His two friends just looked at him like he was a psyco, he didn't care, James would never do that, he thought to himself, not a Slytherin.

~POV change~

Little did his friends know that at that moment James was stealthily creeping past his friends in his invisibility cloak. After Sirius had laughed out loud the black haired boy noticed that his friend's attention was diverted and used that to sneak himself and his 'friend' out of the portrait hole. Ignoring the Fat Lady's "Who's there?" he rushed down to the dungeons where he knew the Slytherin common room was.

"I can't believe my friends were guessing who I was with." He moaned as he had heard most of the conversation when they had crept downstairs.

"I can." James looked down at the smaller boy he had snuck into his room and rolled his eyes.

"That's only because you and Sirius don't get along." He said.

The boy raised his hands while shaking his head. "That had nothing to do with me at all." He said then he smirked. "Well at least to their knowledge anyways."

James had to laugh. He of course found all this sneaking around to be quite entertaining and if it confused his friends all the better entertainment wise. "Aren't you going to go in?" he asked the other black haired boy next to him.

"And let you know our password too?" the boy scoffed. "Not everyone is a dumb as you are Potter."

"What, you can't call me James anymore?" he whispered into the boy's ear. The boy quickly flung the cloak off and glared at James.

"As if."

"Oh, I thought it sounded so good coming from your mouth, especially earlier, you know I think my friends heard you and that's why they were wondering." James teased obviously enjoying how red the other boy was getting. The boy just continued to glare even if the effect was ruined somewhat by his pink cheeks.

James sighed realising that his lover wasn't about to enter his common room until he was gone, so he put the cloak back on himself, leaving only his face visible as he leaned in and kissed the now very red long haired boy. "Good night Severus." He said softly as he walked away.

The End.

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, yes it was a yaoi, and no I couldn't have warned you because that would ruin the whole point of this story. Don't like then don't bother commenting. On the other hand if you have constructive criticism or you liked the story please Review as I love those. Please let me know what you thought****. **


End file.
